SVAT 1x1 Pilot: Krew na suficie
by DaiHelsing
Summary: David Myers był kiedyś supergwiazdą wśród antyterrorystów, teraz jest negocjatorem z niesprawną dłonią, słabą głową i uzależnieniem od leków przeciwbólowych. Czy tajemniczy telefon od ukochanej Helen odmieni jego życie? Czym jest grupa S.V.A.T.?
1. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

_Hej, _

_kolejny raz prezentuję Wam swój własny projekt. S.V.A.T. jest rozpisany dokładnie na jeden sezon, ale jak będą - będziecie - chcieli drugi, coś się wymyśli:). Akcja, akcja, akcja, romans(e), akcja, akcja, akcja. Plus pytania, czy to na pewno dobrze, kiedy żołnierz staje się bronią?... Zapraszam do czytania!_

_Ze specjalną dedykacją dla rapecqx_E3QX__ (pomógł mi z rozpisaniem nazwy, ale nieco ją zmieniłam:)._

_~Dai  
_

**S.V.A.T. – 1x1 – Pilot (Krew na suficie)**

**PROLOG**

Umierał. Nie miał ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Niemalże czuł, jak cała krew spływa z jego ciała do podziurawionego kulami brzucha i wydostaje się na zewnątrz przez trzy poszarpane otwory po pociskach. Stracił już czucie w nogach i dłoniach; pożerał go chłód. Kawałek po kawałku odchodził, żeby już nigdy nie wrócić.

Usłyszał kroki; brzmiały obco. Równie obco jak spowolnione bicie jego serca, które za kilkadziesiąt sekund nie będzie już miało czego pompować. Obraz zaczął mu się rozmazywać, ale bez problemu poznał twarz, która się nad nim nachyliła. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak obficie blade policzki umazane są krwią, a zbyt jasne, sztywne włosy i rzęsy posklejane tłustą czerwienią. Zimna dłoń ujęła go pod brodę; patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.

- Chcesz żyć? – Padło pytanie.

- Ta-taak – wycharczał.

- Chcesz _nie _żyć?

Zawahał się, a to był błąd, bo po chwili już nie mógł nic odpowiedzieć.

Zanim wszystko zniknęło, poczuł, jak ten piękny Anioł Śmierci musnął kleistymi wargami jego szyję. Potem dwa ukłucia. I to wszystko. Koniec. Już nigdy więcej miał nic nie poczuć.

Umierając, nie umierał.

**TRZY MIESIĄCE WCZEŚNIEJ**

** Gdzieś nad Los Angeles, 12:07**

- _Prosimy uprzejmie o powrót na miejsca. Za trzydzieści minut lądujemy._

David wyjrzał przez zaparowane okienko. Nadal widział tylko morze chmur, które wyglądały jak wysokie góry o miękkich szczytach i zboczach, idealne do jeżdżenia na nartach. Kupił najdroższą w życiu butelkę wody mineralnej i upił potężny łyk, połykając niewielką, białą pigułkę i opróżniając plastyk niemal w dwóch trzecich. Żołądek dokuczał mu nieznośnie od chwili wejścia na teren lotniska Logana w Bostonie, a teraz, kiedy wyraźnie poczuł, jak samolot schodzi do lądowania, ze wszystkich sił starał się nie zwymiotować.

Nie znosił latać i zawsze musiał mieć dobry powód, żeby wsiąść na pokład największego według niego wynalazku ludzkości. Tym razem taki miał. Chyba najlepszy ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek się znalazły: telefon od Helen, jego największej, niespełnionej miłości. Nie widział jej pięć lat. Pięć długich lat pełnych krótkotrwałych związków bez przyszłości z różnymi kobietami, od eleganckiej pani mecenas zaczynając, a na instruktorce fitness z trzydziestoma kolczykami zdobiącymi jej wysportowane ciało w różnych – często intymnych – miejscach kończąc. Nie wspominając już o mniej przyjemnych momentach i ciężkiej pracy.

Wiadomość nagraną na automatyczną sekretarkę odsłuchał niespełna siedem godzin wcześniej. Głos Helen był chłodny i rzeczowy, dokładnie taki, jak go sobie zapamiętał. _Dave, mówi Helen. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Tu, w Los Angeles. Złap samolot o siódmej dwadzieścia na Loganie. Będę czekała na LAX. Do zobaczenia. _Nie rozłączyła się od razu, jakby chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale po chwili zrezygnowała i odłożyła słuchawkę. Nawet się nie zawahał. Spakował kilka ubrań, ręcznik, wysłużoną szczoteczkę do zębów i golarkę elektryczną do niewielkiej torby Adidasa i pojechał prosto na lotnisko. Po drodze zadzwonił do Audrey i zwolnił się z pracy; jego szefowa nie brzmiała zbyt wesoło.

- _Miejmy nadzieję, że terroryści też zrobią sobie wolne _– mruknęła do słuchawki, po czym życzyła mu miłego dnia. Zanim się rozłączył, powiedział, że na pewno poradzą sobie bez niego. Kobieta prychnęła.

Kiedy wreszcie wysiadł z samolotu, w LA padało, o czym pilot zdążył jeszcze powiadomić pasażerów, zanim ci zaczęli wstawać ze swoich miejsc i zbierać się do wyjścia. David przerzucił swój bagaż podręczny przez ramię i szybko przeszedł kontrolę. Coś nieprzyjemnie wywróciło się w jego żołądku i pożałował, że jednak skusił się na hamburgera i frytki w McDonald'sie, czekając na swój lot. Co też mu przyszło do głowy? Przecież nigdy nie jadał w fastfoodach. Przeklinając sam siebie, wyszedł na terminal. Wszędzie tłoczyli się ludzie, raz po raz migały mu tabliczki z wypisanymi na nich nazwiskami, często egzotycznie brzmiącymi.

Poprawił skórzaną kurtkę; czuł wilgoć pod pachami i na karku pod kołnierzem. Wbił ręce w kieszenie dżinsów, sprawdzając swój zegarek: dochodziła pierwsza. Chyba powinien go przestawić na czas po tej stronie Stanów. Rozejrzał się za jakimś zegarem ściennym i zobaczył siebie. W wysokim lustrze z wyrytymi na szkle południkami, opatrzonymi szerokościami geograficznymi i nazwami większym amerykańskich miast odbijał się wysoki mężczyzna pod trzydziestkę o krótko ostrzyżonych, nadal gęstych i ciemnych włosach, nieco chudy i blady od kilku lat pracy za biurkiem, przeplatanymi tylko sporadycznymi wypadami na siłownię i bieganiem po parku przy Harvardzie. _Pół dekady siedzenia na dupie, _pomyślał, przyglądając się sobie krytycznie. Dobrze pamiętał, jak wtedy o mało nie odszedł z FBI. _Cholerna, zawieruszona kula. _Jego prawa dłoń zadrżała, jakby na wspomnienie całego bólu: najpierw rozkruszonych kości, poszarpanych mięśni i przerwanych połączeń nerwowych, a potem długich miesięcy rehabilitacji. Sto razy bardziej wolałby oberwać w brzuch, w nogę, w ramię, gdziekolwiek. Tamta akcja była jedną wielką pomyłką. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas...

Nagle zobaczył Helen, a raczej jej odbicie. Obrócił się; kobieta szła pewnym krokiem, stukając głośno obcasami, ubrana w ciemną garsonkę ze spodniami i białą bluzkę; wyglądała jak businesswoman. Krótkie, orzechowe włosy ledwie dotykały jej wąsko kobiecych ramion; ona także wyraźnie schudła.

- Witaj, Dave. – Wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę; uścisnął ją. Była chłodna i sucha.

- Helen.

I wtedy jego palce zacisnęły się w znienawidzonym tiku nerwowym na jej dłoni i nie mógł nic zrobić. Poczuł zażenowanie. _Pierdolony paraliż. _Kobieta jednak ujęła jego rękę swoją drugą i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nie. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na mięśniach. Po chwili jego palce rozprostowały się; szybko puścił dłoń Helen.

- Wybacz – rzucił.

- Nie szkodzi – powiedziała cicho. – Jak lot? Nadal nie znosisz odrywać się od ziemi?

- Nie znoszę – przyznał, uśmiechając się blado. – Było jak zwykle.

- Masz jeszcze coś do odebrania?

- Nie. Możemy iść.

W drodze na parking nie rozmawiali. Helen otworzył pilotem stalowoszarego Cherokee Yeti i pewnie usiadła za kierownicą, a David zajął miejsce obok niej. Po chwili włączyli się do ruchu. Mężczyzna kątem oka przyglądał się swojej towarzyszce. Nie postarzała się, ale wiek – dobijała czterdziestki – wyostrzył jej rysy; nadal miała idealną figurę. Jej poważne spojrzenie wbite było w ciemną jezdnię. Jechali ponad godzinę w zupełnej ciszy; kusiło go, żeby włączyć chociaż radio, ale zamiast tego skupił się na krajobrazie miejskim za oknem. Wreszcie zjechali na nadbrzeże i kobieta skręciła do portu, wjeżdżając między masywne bryły magazynów i kolorowe kontenery. Po kwadransie zatrzymała się obok ciemnej furgonetki i zgasiła silnik, nie ruszyła się jednak.

- Chcę, żebyśmy sobie coś wyjaśnili – wyrzuciła z siebie nagle, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Nie jesteś tutaj, bo pragnę odnowić nasz płomienny, idiotyczny romansik sprzed lat. Mam męża i dzieci; rodzinę, którą bardzo kocham i która jest dla mnie wszystkim. Jeśli liczyłeś, lub wciąż liczysz na to, że do siebie wrócimy, muszę cię rozczarować. Mogę cię zawieść na lotnisko już teraz i kupić bilet powrotny, rozumiesz?

- Powiedziałaś, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Po to tu jestem – odparł spokojnie. Na co tak naprawdę liczył?

- Doskonale. – Jej głos pobrzmiał profesjonalnym chłodem.

Wysiedli z samochodu; David upewnił się, żeby nie trzasnąć zbyt głośno drzwiami. Helen skinęła głową w stronę furgonetki i przyciemniane okno zjechało w dół.

- Czołem, szefowo. – Przypakowany agent na siedzeniu pasażera uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Cisza i spokój. Nuda, jednym słowem.

Ruszyła dalej bez słowa, żeby po chwili wejść do najbliższego magazynu. David przytrzymał drzwi, wchodząc za nią do środka. Jego żołądek był na granicy wytrzymałości po długiej jeździe samochodem. Szli między drewnianym skrzyniami; w powietrzu unosił się zapach zbutwiałego drewna, czegoś mocno chemicznego i jednocześnie czegoś... martwego. Przełknął ślinę, wyciągając wodę mineralną i dopijając ją do końca.

- Te wszystkie skrzynie są puste. – Dobiegł go głos Helen, która szła kilka kroków przed nim. – To jakby scenografia.

- A ten smród? – mruknął, marszcząc nos.

- Cierpliwości. – Dałby głowę, że uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, a to nigdy nie wróżyło u niej nic dobrego.

Mniej więcej w środku magazynu stało biurko i dwa plastykowe krzesła. Jedno zajmował agent siedzący nad otwartym laptopem w rozpiętym garniturze; mężczyzna na widok Helen poderwał się z miejsca. Davidowi przyszło na myśl, że oto kobieta przyprowadziła go na jakąś absurdalną rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. _Pana słabe strony? Och, jest ich kilka, zaczynając od tego, że nie panuję nad prawą dłonią i jestem uzależniony od środków przeciwbólowych.. _

- Otwórz. – Dobiegł go głos Helen i coś syknęło u jego stóp. Spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł wąskie przejście w podłodze z zarysem metalowych schodów. Kobieta weszła na najwyższy stopień i ruszyła w dół. Poszedł jej śladem; teraz zapach chemii i śmierci był bardziej intensywny. – Światło! – zawołała w górę, kiedy znaleźli się w czymś na kształt rozległej piwnicy. Pod sufitem błysnęły jarzeniówki zdecydowanie mocniejsze niż się spodziewał. Oślepiony, musiał zmrużyć oczy. Kiedy jego źrenice odpowiednio się skurczyły, rozejrzał się uważnie.

Dookoła było czysto, surowo i sterylnie niczym w sali operacyjnej w najdroższym prywatnym szpitalu. Wszędzie panowały pustki, które podkreślały wielkość pomieszczenia. Helen ruszyła przed siebie.

- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał, doganiając ją; była dużo niższa od niego, co nagle dziwnie go wzruszyło.

- Laboratorium – wyjaśniła.

- Jakiego rodzaju?

- Możemy mieć tylko pewne podejrzenia.

- A więc?

Przez chwilę milczała, nadal go prowadząc.

- Dwa miesiące temu para złodziejaszków chciała sprawdzić, co trzymają ciekawego w magazynie na górze. Znaleźli tylko to wejście w podłodze. Ale i tutaj nie było nic do wyniesienia. – Zatrzymała się. Stali w wąskim korytarzu; po jego obu stronach były niewielkie klitki z elektrycznymi zamkami. Szklane drzwi zdradzały ich wnętrze, na które nie składało się nic poza szerokimi parapetami wyrastającymi ze ścian. – To klatki – wyjaśniła. – Wszystkie oprócz jednej były puste.

Zrobiła kilka kroków i stanęła przed grubą szybą pokrytą gęstą pajęczyną pęknięć.

- A co w niej było?

- Nie _co _– odparła, dotykając pękniętej, pancernej tafli. – _Kto_. Chodźmy.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

Nieśpiesznie opuścili budynek, wracając do samochodu.

Nie odzywała się słowem przez kolejnych czterdzieści minut, które spędzili głównie stojąc w korku. David czuł się coraz gorzej; dłoń zaczynała pulsować tępym, trudnym do zniesienia bólem, a żołądek domagał się dłużej wizyty w toalecie i sporej dawki węgla w kapsułkach. Oschłość i nieobecność Helen wcale mu nie pomagały; miał wrażenie, że kobieta jest zdenerwowana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Kiedy zatrzymała samochód, od razu poznał ośrodek treningowy FBI. Już tu kiedyś był; wiele lat temu. Jego nazwisko rozpoczynało wtedy wszystkie listy najlepszych wyników: najwyższa celność, najdłuższy pobyt pod wodą, najszybszy w biegu na dwieście metrów i tak dalej. Wszędzie David Myers. Niczym refren wyjątkowo łatwej piosenki. Miał talent, który jego opiekunka, kapitan Helen Sunfield, nagradzała częstymi zaproszeniami do swojego łóżka, samochodu, a nawet niewielkiego biura z wyjątkowo szerokim i twardym blatem starego dębowego stołu i chłodnym krzesłem obitym czarną skórą.

Budynek, do którego go zaprowadziła, był nowy. Nie miał okien i stał na skraju całego kampusu, niedaleko strzelnicy pod otwartym niebem. Strażnik przepuścił ich w wejściu.

- Witamy w domu strachów – rzucił, posyłając Davidowi uśmiech w stylu _ja już wiem, czego ty dowiesz się dopiero za jakiś czas; jeśli się dowiesz. _

Helen od razu zaprowadziła go do sporych rozmiarów pomieszczenia pełnego komputerów i ciemnych ekranów. Dwóch techników lekko okręciło się na krzesłach, witając się z kobietą; nie zostali jednak przedstawieni Davidowi, więc wrócili do monitorów.

- Niech kończą – mruknęła kobieta.

- Koniec, panie i panowie – rzucił jeden z nich do mikrofonu przy policzku. – Szefowa zaprasza na kawę.

- _Avec du lait? _– Z głośników padło pytanie.

- _Oui, Frank, oui _– odparła Helen nieco rozeźlona.

- _C'est fuckin' bien. _

Nagle dobiegły ich strzały.

- Lee, koniec! – krzyknęła Helen, nachylając się nad ramieniem technika. – Słyszałeś?!

- _Jasne, jasne, szefowo! Ale chyba tym razem ją mam. Chyba oberwała!..._

- Doskonale – mruknęła ironicznie kobieta; David stanął za jej plecami, masując bolącą dłoń. Zastanawiał się, kiedy będzie mógł niepostrzeżenie łyknąć pigułkę. Poprosić o kubek wody? A może o kawę?

Drzwi skrzypnęły i do pomieszczenia weszła najwyższa kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Ubrana była na czarno, w lżejszą wersję umundurowania S.W.A.T. Jej kamizelka kuloodporna błysnęła w świetle lamp; nie była więc materiałowa, ale nie przypominała też metalowej zbroi. Kobieta musiała mieć ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu; jej szare włosy obcięte były na krótko, podkreślając ostrość rysów twarzy i ciemne, duże oczy. W lewym uchu miała kolczyk-zębatkę, a prawym malutką, czarną kulkę. Nie miała śladu makijażu, ale na swój surowy sposób była piękna. Miała umięśnioną sylwetkę i typowo męski chód. Schowała pistolet do kabury na udzie, ale David zdążył zauważyć kolor magazynka: czerwień oznaczała ostrą amunicję, nie plastyki do ćwiczeń. Nieznajoma oddychała ciężko, a kiedy otarła spocone czoło, dostrzegła Myersa.

- Lwico – rzuciła Helen – poznaj Davida. David, to Danielle.

Wymienił z nią uścisk dłoni; tak, jak się spodziewał, miała mocną rękę.

- Miło mi – powiedziała, a jej głos zupełnie nie pasował do wyglądu: był łagodny i ciepły niczym gorąca czekolada z bitą śmietaną posypana cynamonem w kubku z żółtym „M" na wieczku, którą widział nad kasami, kiedy płacił za najbardziej nietrafiony obiad w życiu; jego żołądek buntował się coraz bardziej.

- Mnie również – mruknął; zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

- Jesteś nowy? W drużynie? – zapytała Lwica, a Helen tylko znacząco odchrząknęła. Wysoka policjantka umilkła. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. – Szybko zmieniła temat. – Napijesz się czegoś?

- Wody, jeśli można.

Kiedy kobieta wyszła, w drzwiach minęła się z wysokim chudzielcem; był ubrany na czarno, w męską wersję jej munduru i miał ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy, przez co przypominał cień. Cień wyjątkowo cherlawego drzewka. Usiadł ciężko na kanapie w rogu salki, wbijając spojrzenie brązowych oczu w Davida; Helen rzuciła coś szybko po francusku i chudzielec pokiwał głową, zamykając oczy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

- O stówę! – Dobiegło gdzieś z korytarza i do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch mężczyzn, a kontrast między nimi był tak wyraźny, że aż komiczny. Blondyn o pociągłej twarzy, typ playboya na pierwszy rzut oka, z atletyczną sylwetką i szerokimi ramionami górował o głowę nad smukłym Azjatą o wesołym, zawadiackim spojrzeniu, wyjątkowo wąskich ustach, który wyglądał na młodzieniaszka; David mógłby się założyć, że dzieciak nie ma nawet dwudziestu lat. Obaj znieruchomieli na jego widok.

- Na kawę, jasne – syknął ten z europejską urodą, posyłając Helen obrażone spojrzenie.

- Cześć ci, jestem Lee. – Młody mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Davida.

- David – przedstawił się. – David Myers.

- Wyglądasz normalnie – podsumował go skośnooki. – Szefowo?

Spojrzał na Helen, ale kobieta zmierzyła go surowym wzrokiem. Dzieciak usiadł na skraju kanapy i dźgnął łokciem blondyna.

- To jak? O stówę? – Wymienili uścisk dłoni w ciemnych rękawiczkach. – Świetnie, już jesteś biedniejszy.

- Gdzie Mina? – Helen odwróciła się twarzą do ekranów. – Wezwać mi ją.

- Jestem.

David drgnął, a lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Obejrzał się powoli. Tuż obok niego stała dziewczyna; jej głowa z idealnie ułożonymi włosami w kolorze brudnego złota, które wyglądały sztucznie niczym peruka, sięgała mu ramienia. Spojrzała na niego i miał wrażenie, że jej karmazynowe źrenice wciągnęły go niczym dwie studnie bez dna. Wszystko odpłynęło, tylko ona i on zostali. Nie, było coś jeszcze. Zapach. Znajomy, ale skąd? Zapach chemicznej śmierci.

- David! – Usłyszał i poczuł mocny uścisk na swoim przedramieniu. Otrząsnął się niczym z głębokiego snu i rozejrzał dookoła. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna stała gdzieś za plecami Helen; nie wiedział jej, ale czuł złowrogą obecność. Kobieta klepnęła go w policzek.

- Co się stało? – zapytał powoli.

- Czary-mary! – zawołał wesoło Lee, machając do niego z kanapy. – Przyzwyczaisz się. Mina! Hej, trafiłem cię, prawda? Wiem, że tak.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się i podeszła do Azjaty. Była ubrana na czarno, ale nie miała na sobie munduru podobnie jak butów; bose stopy były drobne i blade.

- Gdzie? – zapytała.

- W brzuch. Idę o zakład. – Przechylił się lekko i wbił jej palec na wysokości wątroby.

- Ile?

- Stówa. Z Alem.

- Połowa dla mnie? – Uniosła do góry wąską, złotawą brew.

- Jasne.

Podniosła koszulkę do góry, zakładając ją na biust i odkrywając brzuch. Niemal w miejscu, gdzie dotknął ją Lee, ziała dziura po kuli. David drgnął poruszony. Dziewczyna wsunęła palec w ranę, a potem drugi i trzeci. Czarna, lepka, krew wątrobowa zaczęła cieknąć w dół po jej białawej skórze. Kiedy błysnęło coś srebrnego i między umazanymi czerwienią palcami pojawiła się kula, David niemal zemdlał.

- Ła-łazienka? – wydukał.

- Na końcu korytarza, po lewej – odpowiedziała błyskawicznie Helen.

Wymiotował, aż sama pustka w żołądku zrobiła się bolesna. Osunął się na podłogę obok klozetu, siadając z plecami opartymi o ścianę i z twarzą w dłoniach.

- David? – Usłyszał, ale nie od razu poznał łagodny głos Lwicy. – Mam dla ciebie wodę.

Z trudem wstał i wyszedł z kabiny. Kobieta podała mu kubek i wypił jego zawartość jednym chałstem, a potem nachylił się pod kranem i odkręcił kurek. Pił tak długo, że aż zabrakło mu powietrza. Kiedy ochlapał się zimnym strumieniem, Lwica powiedziała:

- I tak wytrzymałeś dłużej niż ja.

- To znaczy?

- Wyjęła pocisk. Mnie wystarczyło już w chwili, kiedy zaczęła grzebać sobie w ranie w nodze.

- Kim... ona jest?

- Widziałeś klatki? – Kiwnął głową. – Rozbitą szybę pancerną? Zrobiła to pięścią.

- Kim ona jest, do cholery?!

- Dzieckiem Brama Stokera. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- Słucham?! – Otarł wargi kątem dłoni.

- Wampirem.

**Konferencja prasowa Światowej Organizacji Zdrowia (WHO), LA, 16:32**

Michael Winter był drobnym, niskim mężczyzną, ale kiedy przewodził konferencjom prasowym, czym zajmował się od kilku lat, stał na wysokim podwyższeniu, z którego _dyrygował _dziennikarzami.

_Puzony, proszę. _Skinął głową nieco otyłej kobiecie pod czterdziestkę. Padło niezbyt ciekawe pytanie. _Ale czegoż innego spodziewać się po The Evening Standard? _

_ Delikatne flety. _Dopuścił do głosu znajomą blondynkę z _The New York Timesa. _Też nie błysnęła.

_Trochę kontrabasu. _Żółtodziób z identyfikatorem z logiem Kanału Czwartego na piersi popisał się tylko klasycznym filozofowaniem w stylu _co by było, gdyby. _

Winter już chciał pozwolić na pytanie kształtnej babeczce – _niezłej gitarze – _z CNN, kiedy ciemnowłosa piękność tuż za nią podniosła rękę po raz pierwszy od początku konferencji. Spojrzał na plan sali, ale miejsce, na którym siedziała, nie było podpisane. Mimo to dał jej okazję; wykorzystała ją.

- Nazywam się Christina Soltice. – Wstała prosta jak struna w obcisłym kostiumiku.

- Pani Soltice – podjął – reprezentuje pani...?

- Swoją własną korporację. BETTER LIFE.

Powtórzył pod nosem nazwę, ale nic mu nie mówiła.

- Dopiero wchodzimy na rynek – powiedziała wystarczająco głośno.

- Oczywiście. Pani pytanie?

- To będzie raczej zdanie oznajmujące. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, błyskając idealną bielą prostych zębów. – Poruszona sytuacją panującą obecnie w Afryce i epidemią malarii, która zbiera w Dolinie Kongo śmiertelne żniwo, pragnę przekazać – BETTER LIFE pragnie przekazać WHO – pół miliona szczepionek i niezbędnych lekarstw, a także przeznaczyć milion dolarów na pomoc dla chorych i potrzebujących.

Zapadła cisza, ale Michael wiedział, że to tylko cisza przed burzą, bo po chwili nawet on nie mógł zapanować nad chaosem, który wśród dziennikarzy rozpętało wystąpienie pani Soltice. _Weszła na ten rynek najprawdziwszym „wejściem smoka", _pomyślał, słuchając przekrzykujących się nawzajem gryzipiórków. Na przywrócenie porządku było już zdecydowanie za późno.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

**Kampus szkoleniowy FBI, LA, 16:38**

- Dave? – Helen weszła do łazienki, kiedy mężczyzna znowu pił wodę z kranu. Lwica stała obok z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach; nadal miała na sobie mundur. Chwilę temu powiedziała Davidowi, że to _szefowa _powinna mu wszystko wyjaśnić.

- W porządku? – zapytała przełożona Lwicy.

- Żołądek męczył mnie do rana – mruknął, zakręcając kran. – Teraz... jest lepiej.

- Możesz wracać do domu. – Helen spojrzała na drugą kobietę. Ta zawahała się. – Do widzenia.

- Do jutra – rzuciła olbrzymka, wychodząc. – Trzymaj się, Dave.

- Taa – mruknął. – Na razie.

Zostali sami.

- Łyknij, co tam sobie chcesz łyknąć. – Helen zabrzmiała dosyć surowo. – Doprowadź się do porządku.

Kiwnął głową, patrząc, jak wychodzi. Wziął dwie pigułki, ale od razu tego pożałował, przypominając sobie o pustce w żołądku. _No nic, chyba od tego nie umrę. _Rozmasował prawą dłoń. Poprawił kurtkę i wrócił do znajomego już pomieszczenia. Było puste, nie licząc Helen siedzącej przy jednym z komputerów.

- Jedziemy do mnie – oznajmiła mu. – Mark z pewnością przygotował już coś pysznego.

Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Mój mąż – wyjaśniła, wstając.

Dom Helen okazał się jednym z tych jakby żywcem wyjętych z katalogów domków jednorodzinnych. Na środku szerokiego podjazdu leżał porzucony, dziecięcy rowerek. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i zaparkowała na ulicy. Kiedy wysiedli, poprowadziła go do drzwi.

- Jak się teraz nazywasz? – zapytał, kiedy wyciągnęła klucze.

- Broadstreet. – Otworzyła drzwi i przepuściła mężczyznę do środka. – Molly? – zawołała. Na schodach rozległy się kroki i na korytarz wypadła dosyć poważnie wyglądająca nastolatka w okularach. Wymarzona opiekunka do dzieci.

- Dzień dobry – ukłoniła się lekko. David skinął jej głową.

- Co robią dziewczynki? – zapytała Helen.

- Jessie ogląda _Shreka_, a Vanessa bawi się klockami Lego. Ja siedzę nad matematyką.

- Doskonale. Upewnij się, żeby nam nie przeszkadzały, dopóki David będzie tutaj.

- Oczywiście, pani Broadstreet.

Mężczyźnie wydało się dziwne, że matka nie chciała nawet przywitać się z córkami, ale bez słowa poszedł za nią do kuchni. Helen przez chwilę studiowała jakąś karteczkę przyczepioną na magnes do drzwiczek lodówki, po czym zerwała ją i wyrzuciła do kosza.

- Zjemy na mieście – mruknęła rozeźlona.

- Jakoś nie jestem za – odparł David. – Pokaż mi, gdzie są garnki i makaron, a sobie poradzę.

Wyraźnie się zawahała; nigdy nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś się jej sprzeciwiał.

- Niech będzie. Usiądź. Makaron z serem i sosem pomidorowym?

- Albo z ketchupem jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

Znieruchomiała, ściągając marynarkę.

- Daruj sobie – syknęła, podwijając rękawy.

- Okej, zamykam się i wyrzucam klucz.

Helen nastawiła wodę w garnku i pstryknęła czajnik elektryczny. Stała plecami do Davida; była wyraźnie spięta.

- To chyba od początku nie był dobry pomysł – powiedziała nagle.

- Makaron? – Uniósł brew. – Zawsze możemy zamówić pizzę.

- Nie. Chodzi mi o... ciebie tutaj, Dave. – Oparła się o blat szafki, przestępując z nogi na nogę; spodnie seksownie opięły jej pośladek. Mężczyzna wstał i zanim pomyślał, był przy niej, obejmując mocno w pasie i znajdując wargami jej ciepłą i nieco wilgotną od potu szyję. Zadrżała w jego ramionach, co jeszcze bardziej go rozpaliło. Przesunął dłonie wyżej, zaciskając palce na jej piersiach przez delikatny, sztywny materiał koszulki. Odgarnął jej lekko włosy z karku i zaczął całować jej skórę. Nagle przeszył go lodowaty dreszcz; jego płuca wypełniło powietrze, które nie pachniało jak Helen. Cuchnęło jak śmierć. Odskoczył od kobiety jak oparzony, strącając z kuchenki garnek z wodą. Wrzątek chlusnął na stojącą niedaleko smukłą postać. Helen krzyknęła.

- To tylko ja. – Usłyszeli.

Złotowłosa dziewczyna schyliła się i podniosła pusty garnek. Jej ubrania parowały.

- Nic ci się nie stało? – zapytał David poruszony.

- Nie! – wrzasnęła Helen i chwyciła nastolatkę za ramię, potrząsając ją mocno. – Co tutaj robisz?!

- Hej! – Mężczyzna złapał Helen za rękę, zaciskając mocno palce. – Puść ją.

- Nie wtrącaj się – syknęła kobieta.

- Nie musisz. – Dziewczyna posłała mu spojrzenie bez wyrazu. – Puść Helen.

Zdumiony cofnął się nieco.

- Nie wolno ci przyłazić, jak dziewczynki nie śpią, zapomniałaś?!

- Nie, pamiętam. Jestem głodna.

Twarz Helen stężała, ale puściła ramię dziewczyny. Na chwilę ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Wypuść mnie. – Głos złotowłosej zabrzmiał słodko i melodyjnie.

- Nie ze mną te sztuczki! – krzyknęła kobieta, zamykając drzwi od kuchni i przekręcając klucz.

David przyglądał się całej scenie w milczeniu. Czuł, jak ból powoli wraca do jego prawej dłoni. Helen usiadła ciężko za stołem; dziewczyna zgasiła palnik, nad którym jeszcze przez chwilą gotowała się woda na makaron. Wrzątek oblał nastolatkę, ale tej najwyraźniej nic się nie stało. _Wampir, dziecko Stokera. Nie, to niemożliwe. _Ale przecież widział ranę i kulę.

- Zadzwonię po taksówkę, zawiezie cię do hotelu. – Helen podniosła się wreszcie zrezygnowana. – Mina... – zaczęła, rozglądając się. David poszedł jej śladem; dziewczyny nigdzie nie było, a przecież jeszcze przed chwilą stała nad kuchenką! – Cholera – przeklęła kobieta. – Zostań tutaj.

Wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Słyszał, jak zawołała Molly. Usiadł za stołem.

- Taxi zaraz tu będzie. – Wróciła, zamykając telefon komórkowy. – Hotel masz opłacony, zjedz sobie coś dobrego na kolację, napij się czegoś. Czegoś alkoholowego – uściśliła. – A potem – podała mu niesioną pod pachą grubą teczkę – przejrzyj to. To twoje _być albo nie być_ tutaj. – Kiedy wyciągnął rękę po materiały, przytrzymała je. – Mam nadzieję, że nic nie znajdziesz, wrócisz do Bostonu i wszystko będzie znowu normalnie.

- Normalnie? – pochwycił. – Z wampirzycą pod dachem?

- Kto ci powiedział coś takiego? – Zmierzyła go wzrokiem; wytrzymał jej lodowate spojrzenie.

Jego pokój hotelowy okazał się całkiem przytulny. Zostawił torbę na łóżku i zszedł do restauracji na parterze. Zamówił sobie makaron z owocami morza i obficie doprawił go ketchupem. Potem przeszedł się do barku i poprosił o whisky z lodem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pojemniczek z lekiem i popił tabletkę alkoholem.

- Skoro się pan z tym nie kryje – zagadnęła go młodziutka barmanka – pewnie słyszał pan wiele razy, że to nie najlepsze połączenie? Whisky i ibuprom.

Pokiwał głową, dopinając resztę mocnego trunku i zapłacił, zostawiając wysoki napiwek.

Wziął prysznic i w samym ręczniku wrócił do pokoju. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i otworzył teczkę; w środku znalazł akta trzech spraw: morderstw. Pierwsze było sprzed dwóch miesięcy, drugie sprzed kilku tygodni, trzecie zupełnie świeże, bo sprzed dwóch dni. Wciągnął na nogi ulubiony dres i rozejrzał się za czymś do picia; wreszcie zamówił butelkę wina. _FBI płaci, _pomyślał, podpisując rachunek. Zaczął od pierwszego morderstwa.

Ofiara nazywała się Sarah Virgo, trzydzieści siedem lat, rasa biała. Mężatka, matka dwójki dzieci. Dyrektor wykonawczy w BioLabs. Znaleziona w swoim mieszkaniu z rozszarpanym gardłem.

Aż się wzdrygnął, upijając łyk wina. Zdjęcia jednak zostawi sobie na koniec.

Wygląd rany wskazywał na wyjątkowo dużego psa, prawdopodobnie labradora albo bernardyna, ale weterynarz nie był w stanie wskazać konkretnej rasy. Słowo _duży _przewijało się przez jego opinię kilkakrotnie. Oprócz rozerwanej szyi, ofiara miała zmiażdżoną prawą dłoń, prawdopodobnie od uderzenia płaskim ciężarem. Ślady krwi były porozmazywane na podłodze wokół ciała i na suficie.

Musiał przeczytać ostatnie zdanie dwa razy. _Na suficie... krew na suficie... _

Druga ofiara nazywała się Marie Garrick, czterdzieści osiem lat, rasa czarna. Rozwódka, dorosła córka mieszka w Kanadzie. Dyplom z genetyki i z informatyki zapewnił jej ciepłą, z pewnością dobrze płatną posadkę w BioLabs. Znaleziona w swoim domu. Przyczyna zgonu? Rozszarpane gardło. Duży pies. Ślady krwi na podłodze, ścianach i suficie. Pojedyncze maźnięcie na drzwiach do ogrodu. Zero odcisków, zero śladów włamania. Wszystko tak samo, jak w przypadku Virgo.

Przejrzał zdjęcia. Pierwszy raz widział takie rany.

Trzecia ofiara nazywała się Linda Mason, pięćdziesiąt dwa lata, rasa biała. Wdowa, dorosły syn. Pracowała jako sprzątaczka w...

- BioLabs? – podsunął sam sobie. – Nie, jednak nie. Szkoła podstawowa numer sto cztery w LA – przeczytał zdumiony.

Znaleziona we własnym mieszkaniu. Znajome rozszarpane gardło. Krew na suficie.

Obejrzał zdjęcia. Zagracony przedpokój w niewielkiej klitce wynajmowanej za niską pensję sprzątaczki wyraźnie kontrastował z nowobogackimi wnętrzami mieszkań Virgo i Garrick. Chyba coś miał.

Zadzwonił do Helen.

- Ta Mason tutaj nie pasuje – powiedział do słuchawki.

- _Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. _

- Sprawdziliście jej rodzinę?

- _Tak, jej mąż zmarł osiem lat temu na raka płuc z tego, co pamiętam._

- A syn?

- _Syn? Masz tam wszystko w aktach, Dave._

- Chciałbym pojechać do jej mieszkania.

- _Teraz?_

- Jeśli to możliwe, tak.

- _Czekam na Marka na lotnisku, jego samolot ma spóźnienie. Wyślę po ciebie Lee. _

- Tego Chińczyka?

- _To Japończyk_ – syknęła, rozłączając się.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

David ubrał się i zszedł do holu; oparł się o blat recepcji, obserwując ludzi. Kwadrans później przez obrotowe drzwi wszedł drobny Azjata. Miał na sobie dosyć luźne, wiszące w kroku spodnie i czarną koszulkę z obrazkiem komiksowego ducha i wielkim czerwonym napisem BOO; na jego nadgarstku połyskiwała srebrna bransoletka. David ruszył w jego stronę.

- Cześć ci, Lee – rzucił na powitanie; Japończyk wyraźnie się rozpromienił.

- Hej. Gotowy jesteś? Żartuję, widzę, że tak. Ja nieco mniej, ale nie mów szefowej, jak chodzę ubrany _po cywilnemu,_ okej, stary?

- Pewnie, ani słowa. Będę milczał jak grób.

Lee okazał się być posiadaczem czerwonego Chevroleta Camaro, który lśnił jak nowy. David gwizdnął na widok samochodu, a jego towarzysz ulokował się błyskawicznie za kierownicą. Po chwili jechali ulicą.

- Musiałem wyrwać się z _Lalek_. Świetny klub, ekstra muzyka. Kiedyś cię tam zabiorę. Szefowa mówiła, że chcesz zajrzeć do Mason, nie? Paskudna sprawa. Mnóstwo krwi.

- Sprawdziliście BioLabs?

- Taa, to firma farmaceutyczna. Zbankrutowali jakieś pół roku temu. Ktoś wytoczył im proces. Podobno eksperymentowali na ludziach. Nic im oczywiście nie udowodniono, ale prawnicy kosztowali ich fortunę.

- Zdarza się. – Dłoń Davida zacisnęła się na jego kolanie. Znajomy ból przeszył całe ramię.

- Jesteśmy – mruknął wreszcie Japończyk.

Zostawili auto zaraz pod blokiem, ale Lee nie był zbyt zadowolony.

- Daj mi klucze i możesz zostać – rzucił David, zgadując jego obawy. – Pilnuj tego cacka.

- Dzięki, stary. Rządzisz. To numer osiemnaście. Czwarte piętro. Masz gnata?

- Nie noszę. To długa historia – mruknął wymijająco.

- Weź. – Lee podał mu pistolet. – Na wszelki wypadek. I krzycz, gdyby coś.

- Skoro tak. – Sięgnął po broń lewą ręką i schował ją za pasek spodni. – Dzięki.

Wszedł do bloku przez na wpół wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi i ruszył na górę po schodach. Na wysokości drugiego piętra miał już lekkie kłopoty z oddychaniem, a po wejściu na czwarte musiał na chwilę przytrzymać się ściany, bo pociemniało mu w oczach. Przeklął głośno, nie mogąc trafić kluczem w zamek, ale kiedy uderzył pięścią ze złości w odrapane drewno, drzwi ustąpiły, otwierając się. W środku panowały ciemności; podobnie jak na klatce, gdzie rozbita żarówka przypominała uschniętego kwiatka na cieniutkiej łodyżce kabla.

Zawahał się. Od pięciu lat nie był w podobnej sytuacji i chyba zapomniał, jak to wszystko idzie. Praca negocjatora trzymała go z daleka od miejsc jak to; wchodząc gdzieś od razu widział tych złych i ich broń. Teraz wszędzie panowały ciemności. Może powinien wrócić jednak po Lee? Niemal roześmiał się; dzieciak był od niego dużo drobniejszy i niższy, no i miał na sobie ten dziwaczny, kiczowaty t-shirt. _Ale z pewnością obie dłonie sprawne, jasną głowę i co najwyżej listek witaminy C w kieszeni. _Przełknął ślinę, a potem dobył pistolet lewą ręką i przeszedł pod policyjną taśmą. Ostrożnie wszedł do mieszkania.

Od razu to poczuł. Ten zapach. Zapach z laboratorium pod magazynem, zapach Miny. Samą śmierć cuchnącą chemią i krwią. Skrzywił się. Starał się przypomnieć sobie rozkład mieszkania Mason ze zdjęć, ale nagle coś usłyszał. Jakby trzask. Ale nie taki, jaki wydaje nadepnięta gałązka. Trzask pękającej pod skórą kości.

Spojrzał pod nogi, a potem ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie; odbiło mu się wypitym winem. Zatrzymał się na końcu korytarzyka; po lewej miał pokój tonący w ciemnościach. Znowu usłyszał cichy trzask.

- Ma-ma-mamo... – Usłyszał wyraźnie jakby jęk; zmrużył oczy. To, co wcześniej wziął za zwalisty fotel, drgnęło lekko. Mrożący krew w żyłach zapach zrobił się intensywniejszy. Kilka trzasków i zgrzytnięcie; David wstrzymał oddech. Ciemny kształt zaczął się podnosić, zdawał się wypełniać powoli całą wolną przestrzeń. I wtedy usłyszał, jak to _coś _mocno wciągnęło powietrze w nozdrza. Już wiedziało, że nie jest samo.

Uniósł broń i wystrzelił dwa razy, a potem rzucił się do ucieczki. Adrenalina wypełniła całe jego ciało, które wcześniej tak straszliwie zobojętniało na wszystko po alkoholu i przeciwbólowcach. Wybiegł na schody, słysząc ogłuszający rumor w mieszkaniu Mason. Nie zatrzymał się; płuca zaczęły palić go żywym ogniem. Nagle usłyszał zgrzyt gniecionej barierki tuż obok siebie. Uderzenie cisnęło nim o ścianę, ale od razu podniósł się na nogi. Coś warknęło; strzelał na oślep, modląc się, żeby Lee zjawił się jak najszybciej. Znowu poczuł cios; tym razem coś ostrego zryło jego plecy. Potknął się, upadając. Nadal miał w dłoni broń; usiadł i wycelował.

Potężny kształt odbił się od ściany i przycupnął na barierce schodów; przy wpadającym przez okno świetle ulicznych lamp David wyraźnie widział porastające stwora futro, a raczej sierść. Usłyszał warczenie. _Duży pies. _

- Dave?! – Dobiegł go gdzieś z dołu głos Lee.

- Tutaj! – odkrzyknął. Stwór nadstawił uszu, zerkając w bok i David nie zawahał się: wycelował w jego pierś i naciskasnął spust. Potwór zaskomlał, zeskakując z balustrady. Ostatnim wysiłkiem oderwał się od ziemi i wyskoczył przez okno tuż nad głową mężczyzny. David okrył głowę ramionami; szkło posypało się niczym upiorny deszcz, a zaraz po tym potężny łomot poniósł się dookoła głośnym echem. Na półpiętro wbiegł Lee.

- Jesteś cały?! O, cholera. Co...

- Pomóż mi – syknął David i Japończyk pomógł mu wstać. Wyjrzeli przez okno.

- O, kurwa. – Lee miał oczy jak spodki, bo oto jego piękny wóz przypominał wygnieciony wrak, na którym leżało drobne, nieruchome teraz ciało.

- Inaczej bym tego nie ujął.

- Co to było?! Krwawisz, stary! Szefowa mnie zabije. – Wyciągnął telefon. – Zabije mnie!

David ostrożnie ruszył w dół po schodach, a Lee pomagał mu iść, rozmawiając przez komórkę. Po chwili obaj usiedli na krawężniku obok samochodu, którym przyjechali. Lee niemal płakał. David czuł, jak krew spływa po jego plecach i wsiąka w materiał spodni. _To się nie spierze, _pomyślał gorączkowo. _Kurde, najlepsze dżinsy._

Szara furgonetka zahamowała z piskiem opon i Lwica już biegła w ich stronę. Pomogła Lee zapakować Davida do samochodu, wykrzykując szybko rozkazy. Ruszyli dopiero, kiedy zjawiło się drugie, takie samo auto.

- Nasi technicy się zajmą tym... czymś – zapewniła Davida kobieta; jakiś mężczyzna zaczął rozcinać jego koszulę.

- Ma głębokie rany, szybko traci krew... Zbyt szybko!

David miał wrażenie, że mówią o kimś innym, bo on sam czuł się całkiem nieźle.

- Uśpij go. – Usłyszał stanowczy głos Lwicy. Chciał zaprotestować, ale poczuł ukłucie w ramię i sekundy później nastała ciemność.


	5. RODZIAŁ PIĄTY

***

David znowu był w budynku National Banking Company. Okulary ochronne pod brzegiem czarnego hełmu były nieco zaparowane, ale wszystko widział bez najmniejszego problemu.

- _Dave._ – Usłyszał w słuchawce głos Helen. – _Przygotuj swoich_.

Wykonał kilka gestów, rozmieszczając oddział pod ścianami. Ci ludzie ufali mu bezgranicznie, a on właśnie prowadził ich na śmierć. Oczywiście jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli. Ruszyli przed siebie, nisko na nogach, z karabinami w pogotowiu. Poczuł swąd topionego metalu dochodzący z rozwalonego skarbca.

- _Zabić. Wszystkich. Rozkaz z samej góry._

Złączył palec wskazujący i serdeczny prawej ręki i dotknął ich opuszkami czoła. Gest, który dzieciakom zastępuje pistolety w czasie zabaw. Prosty, zrozumiały i obrazowy.

I wtedy niedaleko ktoś otworzył ogień. Czyżby bandyci pokłócili się między sobą?

- Wchodzimy! – wrzasnął David, popełniając największy błąd w swoim życiu.

***

**Gdzieś w LA, 11:28**

David otworzył oczy, od razu siadając, czego szybko pożałował. Ale ból nie przyszedł ku jego największemu zdumieniu. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, czując drapiący zarost, który musiał być co najmniej trzydniowy. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że słyszy muzykę. Spojrzał w bok.

Lee siedział tyłem do niego obok dużego okna z nogami na parapecie i wystukiwał rytm piosenki, którą akurat słuchał przez dość spore czarno-srebrne słuchawki. David rozejrzał się; był w sali szpitalnej, na której wystrój składało się jedynie łóżko, na którym leżał, krzesło zajmowane przez Lee i niewielka szafka. Brakowało jakiekolwiek sprzętu medycznego; pomyślał o laboratorium, które pokazała mu Helen.

- Lee! – zawołał, ale Japończyk nie zareagował.

Chciał sięgnąć po poduszkę, żeby w niego rzucić, ale szybko zauważył, że jego lewa dłoń jest przypięta kajdankami do ramy łóżka. Oprócz metalowej bransolety była na niej jeszcze jedna: dość wąska, przypominała elektroniczny zegarek, który nie wyświetlał jednak godziny, ale kilka nic nie mówiących mu liczb i wyglądała na tak ciasną, jakby zespolona była z ciałem. _Jest zespolona, _pomyślał, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Cisnął w Lee poduszką; ten niemal spadł z krzesła.

- Wystraszyłeś mnie, stary! – wykrzyknął Azjata. – Ale żyjesz, więc ci wybaczam.

_Żyję? _Nagle wróciły wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy. Plecy! Niemal rozerwał koszulkę na ramieniu w poszukiwaniu opatrunku. Zamiast niego znalazł jednak trzy równoległe do siebie długie, zupełnie zagojone blizny po ostrych pazurach.

- Co...? – zaczął, ale urwał.

- Oho. – Lee podszedł bliżej. – Szefowa się tutaj przyda. – Ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Czekaj! – zawołał za nim, podzwaniając kajdankami. – Rozepnij mnie.

- Nie mam klucza – rzucił nieco rozbawiony, uśmiechając się.

- Czekaj, Lee. – Młody mężczyzna zatrzymał się. – Powiedz mi, ile ty masz lat?

Azjata wyraźnie się zawahał, a David nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego go o to zapytał. Wreszcie Japończyk podwinął długi rękaw szarej bluzy i oczom Myersa okazały się szerokie blizny. Miał takie same. Od wczoraj, na plecach.

- Nie wiem. Ale pewnie wystarczająco dużo – odparł i zniknął na korytarzu.

David został sam. Nadchodził ból głowy: to jego ciało dopominało się o kolejną dawkę przeciwbólowca. Kiedy ostatni raz coś łykał? W hotelu. Czyli? Jak dawno temu?

Usłyszał stukanie obcasów i do pokoju weszła Helen. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. Podeszła do jego łóżka i przez chwilę stała bez słowa.

- Przykro mi, że tak wyszło – powiedziała wreszcie.

- Jak dokładnie? – syknął. – Chętnie poznam jakieś szczegóły. – Zadzwonił kajdankami. Zbliżyła się, wyciągając kluczyk. Po chwili był wolny; zupełnie podświadomie roztarł nadgarstek. – A co z tym? – Postukał palcem w elektroniczką bransoletkę.

- To zostaje – mruknęła. – Razem z tobą.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.

- Teraz nie masz już wyjścia – dodała po chwili, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. – Oni nie pozwolą ci odejść.

- Kto? Jacy _oni_?

- Jesteś częścią eksperymentu – kontynuowała, ignorując jego pytanie. – Przyniosę ci ubrania.

- Helen! – zawołał, wstając, ale kobiety już nie było.

Kwadrans później kończył wiązać buty. Pomacał kieszenie, znajdując swoje lekarstwa i łyknął jedną tabletkę, zanim wróciła Helen. Kazała mu iść za sobą. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu jej o nic pytać.

- Ich wszystkich _wyrzucono _– powiedziała nagle. – Pozbyto się jak śmieci.

- Kogo?

Znowu go zignorowała, prowadząc dalej korytarzem. Wreszcie pchnęła jakieś drzwi i znaleźli się na galerii. Niżej – jakieś cztery metry w dół – była sala gimnastyczna. David dostrzegł Lwicę i chudego Francuza przy worku bokserskim.

Już wiedział, kogo miała na myśl.

- Skąd ich wyrzucono? – zapytał powoli.

Helen nachyliła się nad balustradą.

- Lwico! – zawołała. Olbrzymka obejrzała się, po czym ruszyła biegiem w stronę ściany. Po chwili wskoczyła na parapet barierki i przycupnęła na nim jak kot tuż obok nich. David odruchowo spojrzał w dół, dostrzegając drabinki gimnastyczne, a potem tylko kosz do gry. Szarowłosa uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym zeskoczyła, żeby bez problemu wylądować u podnóża ściany kilka metrów niżej po zgrabnym salcie.

David spojrzał na Helen.

- Lee i reszta też? – zapytał. – Są tacy skoczni?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

- A ja? – Przełknął ślinę. – Powiedziałaś, że jestem częścią jakiegoś eksperymentu...

- Nie wiem, Dave. Po wczorajszym... ataku straciłeś dużo krwi i doszło... doszło do zakażenia. Zrobiliśmy transfuzję. Dostałeś krew Lwicy, ale... nie miałeś prawa tak szybko z tego wyjść.

- Nie miałem... prawa? – powtórzył.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że w ogóle żyjesz.

- Coraz mniej mi się to wszystko podoba – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

- W to akurat wierzę.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

- Do tej pory nie mieliśmy prawie nic – zaczęła. – Tylko garstkę dziwnych ludzi bez przeszłości zebranych z kilku stanów, puste laboratorium w dokach, martwą _żywą _dziewczynę i trzy tajemnicze morderstwa. Teraz mamy ciebie i trupa syna Mason w kostnicy, którego pewna sekwencja DNA przypomina tę u Lee, Lwicy i reszty.

- A BioLabs? – podsunął.

- Podobno eksperymentowali na ludziach. Taka plotka.

- Nie wierzysz, że to tylko plotka, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Tym bardziej, że z ośmioosobowego zarządu, żyje już tylko piątka.

- Znamy ich nazwiska?

- Tak. Jedno sama noszę.

Umilkł.

- Czyli to... tylko przykrywka? – zapytał. – Twoje małżeństwo?

- Nie, kocham Marka, a on mnie. Dlatego muszę go chronić.

Pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, patrząc, jak Lwica kopie zapamiętale worek bokserski.

- Czy Mina jest wampirem? – zapytał.

- Nie wiemy, czym tak naprawdę jest. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Pije krew. I nie żyje.

- A srebro? Krzyże? Światło słoneczne?

Helen niemal się uśmiechnęła.

- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

- Tylko czy starczy mi ubrań, a szczoteczka do zębów wytrzyma? Jest jeszcze kwestia mojej pracy.

- To już załatwione.

Wyjęła z kieszeni marynarki identyfikator na klipsie.

- Tymczasowy, ma ograniczony dostęp. Na razie powinien ci wystarczyć.

Spojrzał na kawałek plastyku ze swoim nazwiskiem. Wyżej były czarne, grube litery.

- S.V.A.T.? – przeczytał.

- Superhuman and Vampire Antiterrorist Team – wyjaśniła.

Niemal się roześmiał.

- Nieźle – przyznał.

- Ale od teraz będzie coraz gorzej. – Uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

Już wiedział, że nie kłamała.

**KONIEC ODCINKA PIERWSZEGO Z DWUDZIESTU DWÓCH**


End file.
